


nobody but you

by Kavi Leighanna (kleighanna)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, tumblr prompt fills
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-20 21:29:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1526435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kleighanna/pseuds/Kavi%20Leighanna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>imnotacoptodayhoney asked:Steve/Natasha "Don't wish, don't start. Wishing only wounds the heart"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

They share the bed that night in Sam’s apartment because the arguing just isn’t worth it. They’ve been blown up. He knows he hurts in places he didn’t even know about and he knows that she can’t be much better off, despite the badass face she puts on. 

He dreams of her, of her face both alive and determined in that Apple store, sassy and spunky in front of the vending machine and even just a little surprised when he’d shoved her up against that wall. He dreams of running his fingers over the Winter Soldier’s scar, of getting to explore all of her other scars, the things that make her so damn dangerous. 

He wakes to an elbow that makes him lose his breath (super soldier strength doesn’t matter against her bony limbs) and he finds he actually has to let her go, that he’s wrapped his arms around her in his sleep. 

"Not your teddy bear."

He snorts and rolls over, but there’s a piece of him, that piece that dreamt of her beneath his broad hands, of exploring her strength and her vulnerability that thinks maybe in another lifetime. But he shakes if off as he closes his eyes because that isn’t what’s happening here. They’re not living that other life. 

He has to stop wishing for things that cannot be.


	2. Camp Counsellor AU

"On top of spaghetti, all covered with cheese, I lost my poor meatball, when somebody sneezed."

Steve rubs at his temples as he steps away from the fire pit. Six weeks in and the song drives him up the wall. It’s not that he doesn’t love camp it’s just sometimes tradition can go a bit too far. 

"Rogers."

He sighs. “I’m good, Nat.”

But she steps up beside him. After seven summers together, they know each other pretty well, he thinks. They’ve been through nosebleeds, broken legs, concussions, flus, everything camp could throw at them. 

"Sure you are." She settles onto the sand, close enough that they could reach the students, but far enough that they can’t be heard. "Have a seat."

"I just need a minute, then I can-"

"Steve, the kids are fine. There’s like six counsellors there. Sit."

He does and it takes a minute but then he says, “Do you think we’re getting too old for this?”

"For camp?" she answers then shrugs. "I’m not sure I’d know how to do anything else. Like, business casual." She picks at her jeans. "Could you imagine having to wear dress pants, every day?"

He chuckles. If he’s honest, he can’t. He loves camp. He loves being able to give back, to push kids to be better, to take risks they’ve never thought of taking. And if that isn’t enough - which, given his heart it kind of is - he gets to work with his friends every day. 

"I just- What if there’s more?"

"There’s always more," she answers, looking out over the lake. "There’s more money, more people, more work-"

"I get it."

She stays silent. It’s not unique for Nat. She’s pretty quiet by nature, kind of stands apart. The boys admire her and the girls want to be her. He admires her too, because he knows her now. Seven years. 

"There’s a reason we keep coming back," she says. 

"I thought you didn’t believe in fate."

"I don’t. I believe in making amends."

"Amends?"

"I’ve done a lot of… less than savoury things," she tells him, eyes watching the water again. "Director Fury gave me a choice and a chance. So I’m here."

"You want to give back."

"I’m not that altruistic," she replies, her smile a little brittle around the edges. "I owe Fury."

He doesn’t believe that, for a second, but he reaches for her, gets his arm around her shoulders. “I think I just found a soft spot.”

He gets an elbow to his solar plexus for that and he grins, laughing around the wheeze. But then she leans in, presses her mouth fleetingly to his cheek. It makes him stop, makes him freeze and he turns to look at her in surprise. He thinks maybe she’s flushing, but the barest light they’re getting from the mess and the fire isn’t enough to actually see. 

Before he can say anything, before he can ask, she’s pushing herself up and offering a hand. Once he’s on his own two feet she slides her hands into the back of her jeans. 

"I’m not on duty Friday. If you’re still thinking about this whole ‘more’ thing."

It takes him a moment, but then he’s nodding. “You can see all the stars from The Point.”

"Sounds like a deal."

**Author's Note:**

> Want to leave a prompt? Drop by kavific.tumblr.com/ask and let me know!


End file.
